The traditional plastic surgery for breast implant involves a cut of incision to the side of the breast, followed with the insertion of a silicone implant behind the breast. This practice is not only time consuming but also very difficult to since it requires to placing an implant with several hundred c.c. of volume through the incision of only several centimeters. Therefore, in 1987, Dr. Peter Eckert designed an implant injector made of stainless steel. This injector is only applicable to implants having smooth surfaces. This injector also has the following characteristics:
1) The injector is made by manual, meaning low production efficiency and high production cost and thus requires disinfection after use for the next occasion. Such a repeated use is very vulnerable to cause infection. PA1 2) The injection tip is very narrow with a fixed diameter, and thus presents a very great resistance when the tip penetrates the patient's skin incision as the implant is about to be placed in the breast by pushing the plunger, and thus making the injection of the implant rather difficult.
Dr. Peter Eckert's injector thus does not overcome various problems in mammoplasty.